


Rose on the Vine

by WhoKnowsNow



Series: Rose on the Vine [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Dancing, F/M, Secrets, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnowsNow/pseuds/WhoKnowsNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can't take being made fun of by her friends anymore. She can so dance, just... inappropriately... so why not take advantage of that. Only, secrets don't stay secrets forever and when you love someone and keep secrets, fate gets the best opportunity to make like awkward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or basically, stripper!Rose who is crushing on the Doctor and the failure of fate to let her keep her secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose on the Vine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So I got this idea because I have been told I can't dance which is false. I just can't dance in public. My dancing is not PG. So, I though it would be interesting to give Rose a similar issue and add some angst and sexual tension. I hope you enjoy. Let me know! Also, if you have any prompt requests I'll take those too. 
> 
> I'm secondhand-and-broken.tumblr.com on Tumblr. You can message me prompts or ideas or feels or just chat if you want. 
> 
> I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters which saddens me.  
> Thanks guys!  
> xoxo WhoKnowsNow

Rose is getting sick and tired of being made fun of by her so called “friends.” Sure, most of the time everything is great, but then Jack does something daft like suggest an evening at a club and everyone laughs and says it’s a bad idea because Rose can’t dance and can’t pay because Henrik’s blew up. She may not be the most elegant dancer around, but she has moves (and some money). They just don’t know. See, there’s this problem where, besides jumping up and down with her arms waving in the air and the occasional slow dance, the only steps in her repertoire are very… inappropriate… for public settings. She moves with the sensual sway of her hips, her hands slide down her curves and her body gyrates to the beat of the music around her. Rose Tyler can dance. She just can’t dance around her friends so they assume she can’t dance at all. Even the Doctor doesn’t defend her when Jack, Mickey, and Donna start laughing at her expense. She’ll show them. Well, maybe not _show_ them, because then they would know and she’s really trying to avoid that. But, she’s going to do something about this.

  
Jack’s most recent attempt to get everyone out for a night of dancing was, once again, embarrassing. Everyone, except the Doctor and Rose, was out on the floor dancing. No one makes fun of the Doctor for opting out of dancing which is totally unfair. So what if he gives off that _I am above this_ vibe? Equal treatment should be applied. Being at clubs tends to be a painful experience for Rose because she can _feel_ the music. She knows that if she were away from her friends she could probably have the interest of any guy in this place. Except for the Doctor, whom she wants attention from the most but will never get it. After today, there is no doubt that the idea forming in Rose’s mind is the right decision for her. She wants to dance, the only dancing she can do is sexy, why not get paid for it?

  
The following day Rose applies to work at The Vine club for exotic dancers. Her audition goes remarkably well as does her interview with the woman that owns the place. By the end of the day she has a job and a lot of training to do which begins immediately.

  
It takes a week until Rose is properly trained and prepared to go on stage. She’s been really looking forward to this day. She can prove herself now, if even making it this far isn’t proof enough. It’s dark out on stage and which each breath Rose can taste the anticipation and arousal of the crowd. She hears her name, Lily Turner (she had to keep with her flower theme), and struts on stage with the confidence of a far more experienced dancer. She walks over to the pole and can already hear people cheering. Since the Doctor and her started running together she’s gotten in really good shape. That is lucky for her and her audience because it makes this routine significantly less straining so she can focus on being sexy.

  
She is wearing a black mesh tight dress with slits all the way down. Underneath are matching purple silk panties and bra. She’s got fishnets that cut off mid-thigh and red heels that could injure any normal person. Her short blonde hair is down and teased in a way that screams _I’ve just had the best shag of my life_ , if only. As she takes her first swing around the pole, there are a few whistles and then a soft hush around the audience as she flips her head around, whipping her sex-hair for all to see. She pulls herself up on the pole as the music intensifies and hangs upside-down with her legs curled around it, rotating her hips and letting her hands roam her body. There’s a moment when she flips herself off the pole that she silently thanks her mum for giving her gymnastics lessons (please never let her mother find out this is what she’s using the training for). The tone of the music gets slow and sultry and Rose- Lily- crawls across the floor and pulls off her slitted dress along the way. The drumbeat intensifies to a loud _bum bum bum bum- bum bum bum bum_ \- and she pops her chest and pulls her body back closer to downstage, getting money as she pulls away. When the music slows near all the way, she sits up, moves her torso in a slow circle, head back, hands on the sides of her tits until they slide up to her hair for the last beat of the song. There are roars from the audience and she calls her first time out a success. A lucrative one at that.

  
Hiding this from her friends for the past month has been hard. Even though her “new job” gives her an excuse not to go clubbing, she misses seeing her friends. She’s constantly being asked to pick up shifts, which is fine, she hasn’t had this much money probably ever, and when she does go out she doesn’t have to hesitate on treating herself. Donna, Mickey, and Jack are none the wiser to her scheme, but she senses that the Doctor may not entirely buy it; whenever she’s asked about her job he pays especially close attention to her reply. It’s as if he’s waiting for her to slip up or something which is not going to happen. She almost wishes she could talk to him about it, even though it’s an awful idea. He wouldn’t approve but maybe he would understand? It doesn’t matter, she can’t say anything because that was the point. Her friends don’t need to know she can dance because she knows. As do all of the patrons of The Vine.

  
It’s a typical Friday Night at the club and she’s getting ready for her next dance when the Doctor calls.

  
“Hello, Doctor” she closes the dressing room door to attempt to muffle the music.

“Rose?”

“Yes?” He never calls, this is weird.

“Where are you? We’re supposed to be going out for Mickey’s birthday.” Shit.

“Shit. Oh god, I’m an awful friend. I completely forgot. I’ve been so busy working that I forgot Mickey’s birthday.” How could she do that? She’s known Micks for her whole life- of course she knows his birthday.

“You’re not awful Rose, just busy. I-” just then the knock at her door comes to take her away from her phone and onto the dance floor.

“I’m so sorry, Doctor, if I don’t get back to work they’ll have my head on a pole. I’m so so sorry about all this again! Bye!” She never heard what he was in the middle of saying, but it was something like:

“Of course, Rose. No problem. I was just going to say that I miss you.” They all did, really. They missed making fun of her not having a job because now that she has one she’s never around. They see her for lunch sometimes, but never for a night out. It’s just not the same without her, especially for the Doctor. He doesn’t have anyone to sit with on the sidelines of the dance floor anymore. It’s quite lonely.  
____  
“Rose isn’t coming.” The Doctor says mournfully to the group. His pout is matched by them all.

  
“She’s always bloody working. Didn’t even say happy birthday.” Mickey fusses.

“Oi, let her be. Yes, I miss her, but who was it that said she should get a job? That’s right, us. So she’s been busy lately? Well that means she’s supporting herself now and that is brilliant.” Leave it to Donna to make the best of it all.

“So, are we ready to go?” Jack’s Cheshire-cat grin is not soothing.

“Where are we going for Rickey’s birthday?” The Doctor asks casually, trying to make himself feel a little better about Rose. Recently though, he and Mickey have got along fine, but sometimes teasing him still helps.  
Jack’s grin grew three sizes that night when he got to reply “The Vine.”

“The Vine?! How did you get us in? It’s so exclusive and high end! And there are strippers there!” Mickey, clearly thrilled, did not notice all of the color drain from the Doctor’s face. Strip clubs are really not his scene. But, for Ri-Mickey, just this once.  
____

“Lily” is in the middle of her third dance that evening when she notices a new group entering the club, but pays them no mind. She sashays across the stage to where a 20-something man is holding out cash for her. She gets close but not too close since she’s still in her routine, and feels him slide the money snugly into the side of her red g-string. She finishes her dance around the pole and ends with her head flush against it, hair more sexy than ever, and her legs twisted around the pole. As she walks off stage she takes a few more tips and gets ready to work the floor.  
___

The Doctor, Mickey, Jack, and Donna arrive at The Vine as one dancer is finishing up on stage. It’s too difficult to see her face with all that blonde hair around it. For some reason, though, the Doctor can’t take his eyes off of her. He is so enthralled when she accepts money in her g-string that he loses the rest of his group. Somehow, Jack finds him in the crowd and insists on getting the girl-in-red to give him a lap dance. The Doctor in his Doctorish way adamantly refuses to allow that to happen, but Jack can be just as persistent as the Doctor.

He watches Jack ask a manager to get that dancer over here when they can, and is completely mortified when he is pointed to and the manager nods. Then, as if it couldn’t get worse, Jack smiles and head-nods at the Doctor and walks away! Now apart from all of his friends, the Doctor sees the woman he has be intrigued by all night walking his way. She has a tight red dress over-top her red lingerie and huge black heels. She’s just breaths away now, and finally pulls her hair away from her face.  
___  
Lily walks from the stage over to the floor where her manager said a man requested a lap-dance. It’s a pretty common occurrence for her, but for whatever reason she’s more anxious than usual. She sees the man that was pointed out to her. His face is covered by shadows and hers by hair. She brushes it away from her face, preparing to do what she was paid for when-

“Rose?!!!!” If his face had paled at the thought of coming to this club, he's definitely a ghost now; pale and dead.

“Doctor?!” Ohmygodomygodmygodmygod. Their faces, pretty evenly matched in mortification, don’t seem to know what else to do. All of Rose’s body is frozen in place. Not only is her secret revealed, it’s to the Doctor who.. wants a lap-dance?

The Doctor doesn’t know what to think. His best mate works in a strip club? As a stripper? And she didn’t tell him?

“Are you how Jack got us in?” Is all he manages to get out.

“You mean the others are here too?” Her features looks even more horrified. Before he gets to respond, Rose’s manager walks by and gives her a look.Oh no. Jack paid for a lap-dance. She wouldn’t- except she is. She gently sat him down when his mind was previously occupied, and now he can see and feel Rose’s body moving on his.

 

Rose is hesitant at first, but the Doctor’s dance had been paid for and that means she has to work. Because this is her job. She tries to show the Doctor that she is sorry about this situation, but when she hears a quiet hiss escape his lips, her movements become sharper, more defined. She sinks down to rotate her pelvis just above his hips.

While her face starts off apologetic, when she turns to look at him, her body is not. She moves with care and flow that gives her a greater air of experience. The Doctor can feel his pants getting increasingly uncomfortable as she grinds her ass onto his lap. This cannot be happening.

The lap dance is a few minutes long and Rose chooses to enjoy every second, every breath, every muted moan that the Doctor is trying to hide. She can tell he’s enjoying it, hell, she can hear it. In real life he’s never even this exposed to her, even though they’re best mates. This may never happen again so she must make the most if it.

As Rose finishes the last sweep of her hips against his body, he gets up, gives her a tip, and leaves. Oh god, she really fucked up this time.

She finishes her shift without running into the rest of her friends and makes very decent tips. Despite the Doctor’s abrupt departure, he tipped very generously. Oh, Doctor, would she ever recover from this?

“Yes.” She hears from behind.

“Yes what?” Rose spins around and sees the Doctor.

“Yes, you will recover from this and, yes, you said that out loud.”

“Where did you go? I sort of thought I’d never see you again after what I did.” She looks down at her hands like somehow they are either the root of all evil or the meaning of life.

“Well, you see,” he rubs his hand behind his neck (he’s incredibly cute when he’s awkward), “the state I was left in after your-- dance, was not suitable for public. It was also a lot to take in.”

“Did you tell the others?” Now he smiles,

“Nah, I figure if we come again it’d be a funny surprise.”

“Ah, comedians now are we?”

“Me, maybe. You are a stripper. Why are you a stripper?”

“Because, Doctor, I wanted to prove that I can dance. And I didn’t tell you because I really didn’t know how. I thought you would disapprove and I’d ruin everything, but I guess that almost happened tonight anyway.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, Rose. I just wish you had told me. Secrets secrets are no fun.” She goes in for a hug, just a friendly hug, to solidify his words friendship. When she tilts her head up to look him in the eye, really for the first time since the lap-dance, she sees darkened pupils that keep focusing on her lips. On any other man here she would be unhappy with this, but on the Doctor the look is so… _sexy_. He tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and whispers “I don’t like all these people staring at you, I want you all to myself. Is that bad?” She can’t speak. The Doctor’s feelings match hers and that is the best experience ever. Nevermind- the kiss is.

He pulls her chin up so her lips meet his. It quickly grows more passionate as his hands dig into her sides and hers tug on his hair. He licks into her mouth and she takes him in greedily. Teeth crash, tongues slide together, and when they finally pull apart to breathe it’s clear that neither one of them planning on really being apart tonight.

“Maybe I can give you a private show later.” Rose headily whispers before pulling him back down. She has money, she can dance, and she finally has the Doctor. Rose may have to changer her name from Lily to four leaf clover- Clover- after tonight. She really will be lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add a second smuttier chapter with Rose giving the Doctor a private show? (I did)


End file.
